Miss Granger, Mister Snape, & their GrangerSnapes
by LittleGreenPeas
Summary: Severus Snape finally meets his children for the first time after six years of silence between him and the mother of his children, Hermione Granger. He wants to redeem himself. How will Hermione respond?
1. PROLOGUE

Title: Miss Granger, Mister Snape, and their Granger-Snapes

Description:This story begins when the children of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are five years old, but flashes back to reveal the backstory of the couple.

Severus Snape finally meets his children for the first time after six years of silence between him and the mother of his children, Hermione Granger. He wants to redeem himself. How will Hermione respond? This is a story on the power of love— to learn to forgive and tolerate the unexpected all in the name of love.

Setting: Compliant up to HBP. This story is set alongside DH— with a few alternations on the timespan and the exception that Ron and Hermione are not a couple.

A/N: Although this is not a PWP, there will be mature content later on in the story. This story has fluff, angst, and tragedy.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Severus Snape stirred— he had just Apparated to the Forest of Dean. He took a few steps forward before concealing himself behind a bulky tree trunk (which did not do much as his robes were rippling wildly) then calling his Patronus, manipulating a silver doe to prance into the distance. Several minutes later, he caught a glimpse of the Potter boy and baited him with the doe. As the boy foolishly chased the vision foreign to him into the darkness and toward the lake, Snape inwardly complained at his terrible fortune of having been bestowed with such an odious task. Suddenly, he heard the crack of a tree branch. Snape whirled around— the Patronus vanishing —and threw a nonverbal _Expelliarmus_ at the intruder. Hermione Granger gasped as her wand flew into the other's hand.

"You! You murderer! You killed Dumbledore! What are you doing to Harry! I saw that doe you casted! Where are you luring him?" Hermione screamed.

"_Silencio_, you silly girl!" Snape snarled.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, but no words came out. Terrified, Hermione turned to run. Unfortunately for her, Snape was much too swift and casted a _Petrificus Totalus _as well. Seeing Granger's frightened eyes, Snape sighed. He supposed his cover was blown as Potter shall inform Granger that the doe she saw led him to the Sword of Gryffindor. And as idiotic as her two companions are, Granger is bound to come to the accurate conclusion then reveal it to the two dunderheads.

"Very well, Granger." Snape hissed, "It seems that you have discovered the truth about me. But firstly, I must say that for the most intelligent witch of your age, you acted quite dimwittedly moments ago. If I _were_ a devoted Death Eater, yelling at me would not have been the wisest choice of action. However, as it is, I am on _your_ side."

Snape then proceeded to provide a shortened version of his deal with Albus Dumbledore. At last, he glared, "I suppose you ought to get back to Potter now, and not a word to him and Weasley on the information I have just divulged in your interest!"

With a wave of his wand, Hermione sat up, stuttering, "I — I can't — this — this —"

"Spit it out, girl!" He snapped, throwing her wand back at her.

Hermione simply stared up at her former Potions master, still rooted to her position on the ground and seemingly unable to make sense of a new piece of information for once.

"Fine." Without another word, Snape turned on his spot— his robes swirling around him —and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay on her bunk, peering at Harry and Ron's sleeping bodies on the other side of the tent. It has been days since her encounter with Snape, and she has been mauling over his words at nighttime. Finally today, she decided that she would act. Once assured that the boys were in deep sleep— well, Harry was tossing, turning, and muttering nonsense as usual, Hermione sat up on her bed. She took out the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and crept silently, grabbing her wand on the way out. Hiking to the furthest point where she believed her protective enchantments still held, Hermione then whispered desperately, "Professor Black!"<p>

Phineas Nigellus slipped into his portrait, snapping, "What do you want, simple girl?"

"Would you please bring me Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. "Tell him I'll be waiting at the place where we last met."

"Professor Snape has far more important matters to attend to," Phineas Nigellus replied haughtily, turning up a nose, "but I shall relay this information."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured earnestly before hastily scrambling to the location of her last encounter with the Potions master. She had only waited a few moments before he arrived in a whirl of billowing robes.

"What is it, Granger?" Snape spat, "I do not enjoy being summoned by a child." In all honesty, Severus no longer thought of Hermione as a child, but calling her one did make him feel slightly superior.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Professor. I just— I want to apologize for my actions the last time we met," Hermione stuttered.

"Please tell me you did not call me here for some unimportant apology," the Headmaster sneered.

Hermione did, in fact, called her Potions master to apologize. Now that he was present, however, she felt rather derisible, and blurted out the only newsworthy information she had, "Well, Harry destroyed a Horcux, sir!" She regretted her words immediately— as in her nervousness, she sounded like a squeaky house-elf.

Snape paused for a quick moment, studying Hermione, then spoke, "I would hope so, as it has been a nuisance to guide that arrogant boy."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to argue for Harry when Snape grimaced suddenly and clutched his left forearm. Hermione's eyes widened as he breathed, "I must go."

She nodded as an upsurge of fear for him swallowed her.

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. TREATS

**CHAPTER ONE: TREATS**

"Oooo look, Mummy! It's the apothecary! Please can we go in?"

Hermione hesitated. She knew this question was coming, as it was inevitable every time they stepped foot in Diagon Alley. She supposed she had postponed the visit long enough, and eventually sighed, "Alright, alright, dear. I suppose it _is_ your birthday."

Scarlet let out a whoop and yelped, "I don't know why you never want to go to the apothecary, Mummy. It's the best place in the world!"

Hermione silently agreed. She enjoyed lingering in the apothecary because it reminded her of her school days with— _No! _Hermione mentally slapped herself. _This was exactly why she shouldn't enter the sodding apothecary!_ What if she bumped into him? She scoffed inwardly— as if that would happen! It hadn't for five years, and it certainly wouldn't happen today!

Feeling much more confident and reassured, Hermione proceeded to the apothecary with her children. The mother stopped before the store, looked sternly at her children, and lectured, "Now I want you two to listen carefully. You are not to touch anything— _anything at all _—inside. Is that understood?"

They had come to a halt in front of the apothecary— Hermione holding Desmond on one arm and holding Scarlet's hands with the other. Since the mother was staring at her daughter intently and the children glanced back eagerly during the lecture, none of them noticed that a man inside the apothecary opened the door to come out. Thus, the threesome walked straight into the stringy, pallid man.

"Oh sorry!" Hermione squealed as she felt herself slam into the arms of a man.

"Ow! Mummy!" Desmond squealed at the same time.

However, Hermione paid no attention to the little boy as she and Scarlet were both gazing at the man they had just bumped into. The light brown eyes found the dark ones and the two studied each other as if the world had come to a standstill. Hermione's heart pounded feverishly. What in Merlin's name was he doing here? Five years. Five full years of silence. Five full years without his presence! And all of a sudden she just had to find him strutting about Diagon Alley! The evil bast—

The apothecary owner's voice rang through the store and into the ears of all, "Now really! How am I supposed to do any business with you all blocking the front door?"

Hermione seemed to have come to her senses and began to drag her daughter into the store. The man paused as if he wanted to block the door with his bat-like figure, but seemed to think better and moved aside— though not before the little girl squeaked, "You look like Dez!"

The man, about to march away from the apothecary, stopped and turned to glance at the young girl. The little boy also squirmed in his mother's arm for a better look at the man who supposedly looked like him.

"We all have the same black hair and dark eyes! And, Desmond, you and the man—" Scarlet began.

However, Hermione shouted, "That's enough! What did I tell you two about mingling with strangers? Now either get in the apothecary or we shall leave!" She shuffled Scarlet inside, knowing that the man was still staring at her back and wanting to steal another look, but refusing to give him a backward glance.

As the man strode off, his robes flipping behind him, he heard the little girl cry in rapture, "Bezoars! Porcupine quills! Dragon's blood! Oh Mummy, this is Merlin's heaven!" He suppressed a smirk and continued in his stride, allowing the apothecary's front door to slam shut behind him.

Knowing that it was save to look around now, Hermione peered out of the apothecary window and watched the billowing black robes disappear into the crowd while forcing herself to suppress an undeniable sense of yearning. She hated herself so, for feeling _the urge_ even after all these years.

_Hermione felt herself sink even further into the sand, but the rapturous massage the beach was giving her was nothing compared to that of the man on top of her. Severus Snape was snogging Hermione Granger senseless; their tongues dancing and their two bodies glowing in the moonlight. A hand of his combed her wild, frizzy hair while the other roamed about her body, cupping a buttock. He allowed his fingers to trace and dance across the curves of her body, marveling at the sensation. It wasn't the first time he had touched her but he never ceased to feel so aroused. She had a certain effect that made him feel as if he were a virgin again, being touched by a female for the very first time. He instinctively grinded his hips deeper into hers and she automatically welcomed his hunger with the entwining of her lips. Panting, he felt her trailing hands down his back, and his muscles tightened under her touch. He let out an insuppressible moan as she grasped _his _buttocks firmly, forcing more of the evidence of his arousal to press against her inner thighs. He groaned and lifted his lips from her, which rendered her to moan in protest. But he did not waste a breath and immediately traced kisses down from her neck onto her breast. He heard her inhale a gasp of pleasure and crept her hands up to his hair, entangling her fingers in his black locks then pressing his lips harder onto her breast. All of a sudden, however, he felt her tense up as if she were uncomfortable with Merlin-knows-what._

_Sensing something out of ordinary, he muttered to his wife between kisses, "What's wrong?"_

_Dazed, Hermione opened her eyes, "What? N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."_

"_You are lying," Snape said through gritted teeth as he pulled himself upright, "When have you ever succeeded in lying to me, Wife?"_

"_Evidently never," Hermione responded steadily, sitting up herself._

"_That's right," Severus smirked while his hand cupped her chin and his thumb traced her bottom lip, "Now tell me what—"_

"_I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted._

_Snape dropped the hand cupping her chin and allowed for a silence to linger between them. Then Snape seemed to have gotten a grip on himself and declared, "That is not possible. We always remember to use contraception."_

"_I do not believe that is correct" Hermione explained calmly though her insides were, in fact, boiling with anxiety, "The other night in the forest... We were in a rush, remember? We heard Harry and Ron calling me then You-Know-Who summoned you, so we might have forgotten. I know this isn't what you imagined but…" Hermione seemed to be at a loss for further words, hoping that Severus would help her find them._

_But Severus remained silent, looking at Hermione without a word._

_Finding her voice again, Hermione sighed, "So this is how it's going to be. You're just not going to say anything?"_

_Finally, Snape stated simply, "You cheated on me. With the Weasley." He stood up and glared down at Hermione, who was still seated in the sand. He bore an expression of utter revulsion._

_Hermione felt as if he had slapped her. What was that look he had on? It hurt her so to see that he would peer down at her with such contempt. She felt like a street whore he had just fucked and wanted to discard. "I— what?" she gasped, "You can't be serious? I knew that you're going to be reluctant, but I can't believe you're using _this_ as a way out! Do you have any idea what I've been feel—"_

"_We're finished" he responded coldly._

"_What?" Hermione breathed intensely, refusing to believe what she had just heard._

_He looked away from her and began straightening his robes, "You heard me fine, Miss Granger. We're finished. I should have ended this childhood fantasy of yours long ago. It's over."_

"Miss Granger?_ I'm your wife! Call me _Hermione_!" Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. Through her teary eyes, she glanced at Snape (who appeared to be preparing to leave), not believing that the man before her is actually her husband. She had trusted him— trusted him not to hurt her, yet here he was grinding her heart into a million splinters. With a final despondent gaze at Severus, Hermione choked, "Please, Severus. You can't just—"_

"_Don't tell me what I can't do!" He snapped as he continued studying their surroundings although he had seen it countless of times before._

"_Look at me!" She shrieked._

_He didn't. He did, however, stop moving his head about and swallowed, but he persisted in refusing eye contact._

_Finally, Hermione whispered hoarsely, "Alright. _Mister Snape_, let us be done with this," and lifted herself up from the sand._

_Snape merely grunted as Hermione and he clasped arms and hands. He whipped out his wand and a tap revealed a glowing red ribbon streak. Hermione wanted to scream and beg him to stop. However, she knew that once the mind of Severus Snape had decided, there was little chance of turning it back. With another wave, they witnessed their wizarding marriage dissolve as the red ribbon faded away._

_Hermione yanked her hand from Snape's and glowered at him, heartbroken and incensed to her core. She turned around to leave, only to pause and turn back. Snape saw that big, fat tears were streaming down her face. "I thought you love me," she looked at him as if imploring him to declare a blunder of his actions and his undying love for her. He did not respond so she spoke again, "I guess I was wrong. I guess I don't know it all."_

_Severus wanted to rush toward her and take her into his arms so he could whisper that she _is_ right: he did love her. But he couldn't… He just couldn't! Instead, he Disapparated, leaving a dent in the sand where he stood._

_Hermione crumbled to the ground weeping. Her arms waved oddly and longingly in the empty air._

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your support, encouragement, and comments. Reviews, like always, are very much appreciated.**


	3. FAMILIAR BICKERING

**CHAPTER TWO: FAMILIAR BICKERING**

Severus Snape has been prowling Diagon Alley every day for the past week. Today he appeared extremely out of place just as he had been for the last seven days, what with his brooding demeanor and bat-like cloak clashing terribly against the cheers bursting at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was hiding in the corner of the intersection between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley when he saw them. Oh, how he wished that he could obliterate and recapture the last five years! If only he could witness the birth of his children and— _No._ _No, he thought firmly. _He mustn't dwell on the past. There is simply no more time or use for that now. There is only moving forward— looking toward and hoping for a future with Hermione and his children. With that motivation, Snape slipped out of the shadows and into the sunlit pathway of Diagon Alley, where he observed those three unknowingly move closer and closer to him.

* * *

><p>"No you may not buy boomslang skin and bicorn horn to make Polyjuice Potion!" Hermione reprimanded her daughter. Seeing Scarlet's face, Hermione continued, "Yes, I know that's what you've been planning! And don't think that I don't know about you bottling those leeches at the lake and catching lacewing flies at the park!"<p>

Hermione looked up from scolding her daughter and saw a man standing twenty feet from her, watching them. Apparently, Scarlet noticed too and remembered the man. As a result, she ripped her hand from her mother's grip and tore through Diagon Alley, leaving her mother yelling behind her, "Scar! SCARLET ATHENA GRANGER! YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!"

Scarlet zoomed in and out of the crowd toward the man, who seemed to be waiting for her. When she reached him, the little girl latched herself around the man's leg and peered up at him, asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm your father."

* * *

><p>The shoppers at Diagon Alley were bustling about, discussing their newest purchases and haggling prices. Those quarrels were benevolent, but there was also one that was particularly malicious and began to attract the crowd's attention— especially once the renowned Hermione Granger and infamous Severus Snape were identified. Witches and wizards began to halt in their steps and ogle at the scene.<p>

"No, you don't! Don't you dare— Severus Snape! You Blast-Ended Skrewt! How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Hermione slapped Snape's arm with each syllable she uttered, "You think you have the right to — to — _do you!_"

"You know him, Mummy! So he's not a stranger!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Did you just call me a Blast-Ended Skrewt?" Snape enquired with the raise of an eyebrow in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I—I…" Unable to form a coherent sentence to retort at Snape, Hermione finally conceded to her daughter, "Yes, unfortunately, I do know him." She exhaled heavily and shot Snape a dirty look, which he promptly ignored.

"I've been wandering around Diagon Alley, waiting to see you and (he gestured toward the children) them again."

But Hermione was not impressed. "Leave me alone, Professor Snape. Leave me and my family alone." She attempted to shuffle her children along, but Scarlet refused to budge.

"Are you really my daddy?" Scarlet squinted at Snape curiously.

"Stop it! Stop this at once!" Hermione shrieked, "We're leaving!"

"No!" Scarlet yelled back and clutched the ends of Snape's robes frantically.

"Hermione," Snape spoke softly, "I only want to talk."

Hermione suppressed her urge to protest, for she knew that once Severus Snape had his mind set, he was relentless. She studied him with paranoia, but breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes suddenly found Harry, Ginny, and their children at a distance. Hermione bellowed at them, "Harry! Ginny! Get your arses over here right now!"

At first bewildered at Hermione's attitude and tone, the Potters then spotted Snape and immediately hurried over. Harry actually sprinted toward Hermione, leaving his wife and children scurrying after him.

"You!" Harry snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, Papa Potter and the pint-size Potters." Snape acknowledged.

"You—" With his face scrunched up in fury, Harry began to retort, but was silenced by Scarlet's blood curdling scream.

"ARE YOU MY DADDY?"

"He's your _daddy_?" James Sirius Potter asked his best friend Scarlet while Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter gasped.

"I see that she has gained an attention-seeking propensity, undoubtedly due to squandering much time with the likes of Potter and Weasley," Snape announced snidely to Hermione.

"I think—" Scarlet began.

"Enough!" Hermione roared back then faced her friends, "Harry, Ginny, please take Scar and Dez home with you, or just anywhere else! Simply AWAY!"

Having never seen their mother lose control like this, the two children remained silent as their mother demanded, "You two will go with Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny. I don't want to hear another word about it, and I better not hear anything about bad behavior while you two are with them. _Behave_. Understood?"

Stunned, the two children nodded.

Ginny pulled Scarlet and Desmond toward her and motioned for Harry to leave, but the Boy Who Lived stood rooted to his place, glaring at Snape. "I'm not leaving Hermione with _him_," Harry announced belligerently.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "It's fine."

Harry still did not move but looked from Snape to Hermione. At last, he spat, "Alright. But you lay one finger on her, Snape, and I'll have you locked up in Azkaban faster than you can fly away as a bat!"

Snape slickly sneered right back at Potter, "Are you unaware that Hermione is my wife? I can lay one finger on her if I so desire. In fact, I can lay all—"

What anatomy of Snape's that he wanted to lay on Hermione was unknown, for Harry Potter chose that moment to enclose his hands around Snape's throat, choking him.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny shouted. The crowd around them was thickening, whispering and pointing.

Hermione launched herself between the two and glowered at Harry, whispering heatedly, "You're the Head _Auror_!" That seemed to bring Harry to his senses as he lowered his wand, but Hermione turned to Snape and snapped, "And what do you mean that I'm your wife? We dissolved our marriage years ago!"

Hearing this, Harry turned to Snape with obvious hostility, "You! You answer her!"

The children, still watching wide-eyed and attentively, gasped.

"I would rather continue this conversation at a more secluded place." Snape answered.

However, Hermione— finally reigning in her emotions —declared to Harry and Ginny after clearing her throat, "I think Severus and I need to resolve our problems without any outside influence."

"Very well…" Harry studied Snape.

Ginny finally spoke, "Let's go. We can finish our shopping at Diagon Alley and take the children to George's—he just bought Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor."

Harry agreed and turned to Snape, "I thank you for your sacrifice during the Second War, Professor, and I believe I have demonstrated that gratitude by naming one of my children after you. _However_, I simply cannot forgive you for or ignore what you have done to Hermione."

Hermione and Snape watched the Potters leave with their children. Finally, Snape said, "Let's move to the side." And he directed Hermione to a deserted alleyway.

"I'm sorry that had to happen," Snape voiced.

"Explain. Tell me why you are under the impression that we are still married," Hermione said with her voice void of emotion.

"I did not dissolve our marriage that night at Shell's Cottage. I did not draw up the marriage ribbon. It was an act, an illusion if you will. As we did not register our magical binds of marriage, it was easy to develop a false pretense," Snape answered.

White hot ire simmered within Hermione, and she felt as if she might very well strangle Snape herself as she flared, "You had all these years to tell me after the War ended and you didn't! And that night at the Shrieking Shack! Why didn't you say something? I seem to remember quite clearly that you expressed your evident revulsion for me! Why didn't you dissolve it then? _Why didn't you just dissolve it in the first place if you detest me so!_"

"I—I… have no defense."

"So! What, you were just going to let us go on with our separate lives without me knowing that I'm still _married_?"

Snape did not answer her questions, but said, "I want to see my children."

"You've seen your children— twice. Now leave us alone!"

"No. You know what I meant. I want to become… acquainted with my children." He paused and Hermione could see that his next words were difficult for him to utter, "I want to make things better… I want to heal our relationship…"

"You can't." Hermione spat harshly, "And not until you give me some answers."

Snape did not respond.

"Tell me why you didn't dissolve our marriage that night and all the nights that you could have done so!" Hermione spat. Still, she could not prevent the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "All you need to do is say it, Severus. Just tell me. I think know it but I need to hear it," Hermione choked almost as silently as a swooping ghost.

But Snape remained mute. The sound of her choking out his name through tears struck a chord in his heart, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Finally, Hermione gathered herself and said, "We're finished! It's over— just like you said!" Hermione puffed and whipped around to leave, but Snape grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me."

"Please," Snape paused, "Hermione."

"It's _Miss Granger_, remember?"

"Hermione," Snape pleaded, "I'm— I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you that night at Shell's Cottage and at the Shrieking Shack. If I could take it all back, I really would. I am fully aware that I do not deserve any forgiveness from you, but I have… reflected upon my actions, and come to the conclusion that I need to— I want to be involved with my children… and you."

Hermione snorted at the last bit of his monologue, "I no longer wish to be involved with _you_, and I demand that you dissolve our marriage immediately! And why you suddenly wish for the opportunity to get to know your children after five years of silence is beyond me! You have already caused enough damage for one day, and now I must go and explain to my children why I never allowed them to meet their father without revealing that he didn't want anything to do with them for five years! I can't bear to imagine how much that would hurt them!"

"That's— that's not true — I wanted — I wanted to —" But Hermione was already leaving, so Snape hastily called after her, "They need a father figure in their lives, Hermione! You can't deny them that!"

"They already have Harry and Ron," she replied bitterly, not turning around to face him and strode off. She knew her words hurt him, but did not care.

"_What they hell were you three thinking! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Severus Snape roared as he paced angrily in the forest. He kicked a pile of leaves so violently that a couple of maples flew upward, slapping themselves on Hermione's forehead, mouth, and cheek._

_Pulling the leaves off her, Hermione replied, "You think I don't know that? But we had no idea that Xenophilius Lovegood was—"_

"_Trust no one! We're fighting a war! Your Gryffindor tendency to believe the good in all will provide ample opportunities for sabotage!"_

"_Alright! I just never expected—"_

"_Of course you didn't!" He yelled exasperatedly and began striding toward Hermione in a rather intimidating manner. He towered over her and was unaware that he was marching her into a tree trunk, then shouted, "Do you honestly believe that you can continue to escape the clutches of Death Eaters or even the Dark Lord? Travers and Selwyn are not the brightest, but if Yaxley or Macnair had been there, they would have…" The thought apparently was too brutal to finish as Snape held his breath for a moment._

"_I think you need to relax," Hermione responded, "If you could just—"_

_In another surge of emotions, Snape grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook them forcefully, "Don't tell me to _relax! _Didn't Mad-Eye teach you anything? Constant vigilance! There is no capacity to endure for relaxation in a war! Do you know what I've been—"_

_Upon seeing Hermione's alarmed and frightened expression, Snape loosened his grip on her, and cleared his throat, looking down, "I apologize. I was…" He grunted and lifted his eyes into hers. They gazed at each other silently for a few moments. The only sounds were the heavy breathing of Severus Snape and the whistling of the wind. Hermione could feel his warm breath against her face, and felt a sudden desperate desire for him to press his body against hers. She could feel— _was that him leaning closer?_ She had never seen such a look on his face! What was it? A look of surprise? Uncertainty? Desire? Oh, how she wanted—_

_With a whirl of his black robes, Snape was pacing away from her. She wished that she could see his expression, though there was probably nothing that she could read even if she were able to see it. But what in Merlin's name was _that? _She could have sworn that he wanted to… No, it couldn't be. She was overanalyzing the situation like she always does. Professor Snape would never… Yes, it must be that their becoming more familiar with one another's presence allowed for certain… proximity … to be … _appropriate and acceptable… _But honestly!_ Familiar with one another's presence my arse! _Hermione admitted. This was only the third time they had met in secret!_

_Attempting to ease the tension, Hermione asked quietly, "What happened to the two Death Eaters and Xenophilius Lovegood?"_

"_Travers and Selwyn are in St. Mugo's. I am unaware of the whereabouts of Lovegood, but I am most nearly certain that he is alive. I believe that he has escaped his residence." _

_They stood in another moment of silence, and Hermione studied the back of Snape. She could see the outline of his broad shoulders under his robes, and she began imagining— _Merlin! _What the hell is happening to her? But she couldn't help but wonder whether Snape had also felt that— never mind… _Never mind…_ She mustn't…_

_Hermione started again uneasily, "I— Harry has become possessed by the Deathly Hallows." Once her rant began, however, it rolled off her tongue effortlessly, "He barely participates in our discussions regarding the locations of the Horcuxes anymore! Just yesterday, he claimed that Ron and I are becoming 'obsessed' with Horcruxes!"_

_Snape finally turned around upon being informed of this new development, and muttered under his breath, "That self-seeking idiot."_

"_I simply do not know what to do with his disinterest in finding Horcruxes! He's even stopped discussing your Patronus!" Hermione protested furiously, any previous confusion of internal emotions forgotten._

"_What about Weasley?"_

"_He thinks it was Dumbledore's."_

_Snape snorted._

"_I know. It's so hard pretending to not know that it was yours."_

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Granger sat cross-legged against a tree trunk, sorting out various species of fungi. "Hmmm… Inedible… Edible…" she muttered absentmindedly.<em>

_She had begun calling for Professor Snape quite regularly through Phineas Nigellus ever since their encounter immediately following the Xenophilius Lovegood Fiasco. She felt no embarrassment in summoning him. Then again, she had no shame projecting her know-it-all self onto others ever since she could remember. And although he complained every time she summoned him, he must surely, must possibly, enjoy their encounters somewhat? After all, if he detested them so, he wouldn't return and obey her requests each time._

_Furthermore, he had asked for her a few times himself through Professor Black. She certainly was surprised when she heard "Wake up, you stupid girl!" one night while Ron was snoring loudly and Harry was muttering something about Gregorovitch. She had just taken out the portrait of Phineas Nigellus when he spotted the sleeping figures of Ron and Harry and whispered vehemently, "Get out of the tent, you stupid girl! Potter and the blood traitor may hear us!" Upon sneaking out of the tent and into a remote area of the forest, Phineas Nigellus had cleared his throat and stated, "Professor Snape requests that you reveal your location so that he may converse certain matters with you." She had been quite taken back but pleased, nevertheless. Yet if she were truly honest with herself, she must admit that Professor Snape's intention was probably to keep his eye on the three teenagers who carried the fate of the wizarding world on their backs. Regardless, the fact of the matter is that he did continue to visit her and she also persisted in requesting his presence. In her case, it was for no particular reason other than that she enjoyed his company in an otherwise dreary war. He offered her conversations of an intellectual caliber that neither Harry nor Ron could offer her. Or… maybe it was her fear that her death may be imminent, which motivated her to actively pursue her desire for a form of company that, again, Harry and Ron did not provide._

_At any rate, she convinced herself that it wasn't a crime to crave interaction with a fellow intelligent magical being— even if the being happened to be fervently loathed by her two best friends. Besides, her relationship with Professor Snape is purely professional and friendly! It definitely was not her fault that his demeanor is sexy and his snarky statements are seductive— _Merlin! _War times and seclusion in forests must have really gone to her head! Yes, _Professor_ Snape was the nasty bat of the dungeons and her suggestive thoughts (Hermione pushed her erotic dreams with Professor Snape out of her mind, for there were quite a few of them) were to be attributed to War times perverting the _intense respect and admiration_ that she harbored for him… War times. Yes, WAR TIMES! It was all the bloody War's fault._

"_Edible… Edi—"_

Crack.

"_Professor!" Hermione greeted with a bright smile that clashed horribly with the gloomy forest behind her._

"_Miss Granger," Snape nodded in acknowledgement, "sorting through edible fungi, I see."_

"_Would you care to try some, sir?"_

_Snape wrinkled his nose, "No thank you, Miss Granger. The house-elves at Hogwarts prepare much tastier fungi. Mushroom ravioli, for example."_

_Hermione frowned, "House-elves—"_

"_Please, Miss Granger, do not bore me with your sensitivities regarding those creatures."_

"_Well…" Hermione paused then sprinted up from her seat on the ground. She strode up to Snape so abruptly that he did not have time to react. Before he could protest, she was attempting to shove a mushroom in his mouth._

"_Mrhh ugh—!" Snape spat the mushroom out, "Miss Granger! I did not come here to suffer your acts of boredom! Surely your insanity must—"_

_Hermione laughed heartily, "Oh, Professor! You don't know how long it has been that I've felt so happy!"_

_Snape glowered indignantly. He did not appreciate his being the source of any happiness._

"_Anyway," she grinned and slyly added, "So, what's You-Know-Who been asking you to do lately?"_

"_That's none of your business, Miss Granger," he snared, "You can't honestly believe that I didn't see through that ruse? Attempting to bring on a cherry atmosphere so that I would divulge certain information… I must say that despite your pathetic endeavor, the intention was quite Slytherin…"_

_She ignored his comment and continued, "But of course it's my business! I believe that I'm contributing significantly to his ultimate defeat! Am I not, sir?"_

"_That is not to say that I wish to share those details with you."_

"_Why not?" She persisted._

_He disregarded her question, asking instead, "Have you, Potter, and Weasley achieved anything noteworthy lately? Or have you three been merely loitering about in the woods?"_

"_We've been journeying to places that we knew You-Know-Who had once lived or worked, visited or murdered in. We were at Upper Flagley only yesterday," Hermione reported._

_Snape snorted, "As if the Dark Lord would hide his precious soul in such a mundane wizarding village. I expect that you spotted Snatchers?"_

"_Yes, they're everywhere!"_

_For a moment, he stared at her, noticing how red her cheeks have become due to the cold. Then he grunted, "Be careful with the Snatchers."_

"_I know," she responded in surprise, detecting a genuine yet subtle concern on his part._

_Snape frowned, as if to regret his statement, "I only mean to say that you lot have afflicted me with excessive burden and inconvenience throughout the past six— almost seven —years. It is a hassle keeping you alive... and I wouldn't want those efforts wasted..."_

_To his annoyance, Hermione laughed, "Are you trying to say that you'll miss us if we die?"_

"_No!" He snarled, "I'm just saying— ordering —you to keep away from the Snatchers so I don't have to keep saving your necks!"_

_His displeasure grew when he saw that Hermione's smirk only widened._

_She raised her eyebrows in amusement and said, "Right…"_

"_Enough with it, Miss Granger! Wipe that smirk off your face immediately!"_

"_And why should I—"_

_He could no longer tolerate her taunting and performed the only action his muddled mind could muster. Severus Snape took a step toward Hermione and grasped a handful of her hair. He tilted her head back then shut her up fully with a kiss. The cold must have gotten to his head and befuddled his mind! All logic gone, he parted her lips with his, moving a hand to steady her chin as he inched his tongue into her mouth. Reluctantly, he finally pulled away. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was complete and it was a damn good one at that!_

_Stunned and horrified at what he had done. He paused, waiting to hear her yell and beat him insanely. But it never came. Instead, he saw a look of satisfied astonishment on her, and realized that he had left her holding her breath. Her hair ruffled and wild from his grasp, there she stood with her lips slightly parted. Damn those red succulent lips… it was making his trousers rather uncomfortable…_

_In a flurry of exasperation, he— _Crack —_and disappeared._

_Severus Snape left, leaving Hermione Granger stunned at what had just happened._

**A/N:**

**The flashbacks are meant to reveal momentous stepping stones for Hermione and Severus' relationship, so I apologize if everything seems a bit rushed! If you are confused and find that certain plotlines are vague, trust me when I say that all will be revealed eventually!**

**Your reviews make me happy! So please grant me the happiness!**


	4. INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR

**CHAPTER THREE: INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR**

Hermione had just strolled into the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place when Ginny asked impatiently, "So, what did Snape want?"

With a deep sigh, Hermione sank into the wooden chair next to Ginny, and was grateful when she caught sight of Harry pouring three shots of Firewhiskey. He soon joined the girls, slamming the three glasses on the table.

"I'd rather not discuss that right now," Hermione sighed just as Desmond, Scarlet, and the Potter children also sprinted into the kitchen.

"Mummy! Where is Daddy?" Scarlet yelled while James, Albus, and Desmond chased each other round and round the long kitchen table.

Hermione let out a groan of exasperation, and Ginny hastily attempted to shuffle Scar and Dez out, "Why don't you kids go off to play in the drawing room? James, take Dez and Scar with you, please?"

"No! I want to know where Daddy is!" Scarlet persisted, stomping her feet ferociously.

"Stop yelling, Scar!" Desmond screamed right back at his sister then rushed to his mother's side, climbing into Hermione's lap, "Mummy, are you alright?"

"Scar," Hermione began, covering her face in her hands, "please let Mummy—"

"You said Daddy's in Australia! He's not! YOU LIED! He was in Diagon Alley!"

Hermione could not speak, but stared at the kitchen table with her fingers now rubbing on her temples.

"I want to see my Daddy! LET ME SEE DADDY!"

With a renewed outpour of rage, Hermione's despondence evaporated, and she stood up abruptly, toppling her chair over. "We're leaving now."

"NO! I—"

"Hermione," Ginny, who had been observing the scene guardedly with Harry, started cautiously, "maybe—"

"Dez, you Floo first," Hermione ordered, ignoring her friend.

Desmond glanced at his mother gingerly and obeyed whereas Scarlet stood rooted to her spot with her hands on her hips.

"Scarlet, do not force me to—" Hermione started, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Okay! OKAY!" The daughter shouted back before vanishing through the fireplace as well.

Hermione sighed and was about to apologize to Ginny and Harry when he asked, "So are you married to Snape? What was that all about?"

"Damn it!" Hermione cursed, "I was so angry— and urgh! —that I forgot to make him dissolve our marriage! So, yes! I'm still married to that bastard!"

"But—" Harry began.

"I need to go," Hermione pleaded, "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

Harry and Ginny nodded understandingly as Hermione Flooed away.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to Daddy?" Scar persisted as soon as her mother appeared through the fireplace.<p>

"I don't know what you mean, and I don't want to discuss this matter anymore." Hermione stated simply.

"I want to see my Daddy."

"I'll think about it."

"I want to see him NOW!"

"I said I'll think about it!" Hermione snapped, "I've had enough of your bad behavior today! Go to your room, Scar!"

"NO! You can't stop me! He's my Daddy and I have—"

"Go to your room this instance or I'll magically force you to!"

Scarlet stomped all the way to her room while Hermione considered how her daughter had inherited her husband's dreadful temper.

"Mummy…" Desmond began cautiously, "are you alright?"

Hermione sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, "Yes, dear."

"Can I ask a question about Daddy?"

"Mmmm… maybe."

"It's about… Well, I just want to know why he didn't… What was he doing the last five years? Was he really in Australia?"

"No, he wasn't."

"Then why—"

"Stop quizzing me! I need some time to think about everything that happened today!" Hermione snapped again.

Upon seeing her son's startled face, she regretted her tone and softened, "Dez. Please…" Hermione was afraid that she might be on the verge of tears.

Desmond nodded and started making his way to his room. Stopping only to turn around and call, "I love you Mummy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on her desk, reviewing Harry's memos from the Auror Department when she heard soft knocking on her door. "Come in," Hermione called distractedly.<p>

"Miss Granger," Hermione's secretary Constance Lawrence said, "You have an unannounced visitor. I told him he needs to make an appointment, but he was quite insistent, and—"

"Move aside," the man demanded and pushed Constance out of the way. She stumbled and nearly fell face down on the floor, but he pretended not to notice.

Severus Snape strode in, "We need to talk."

"Constance!" Hermione cried as she rushed forward to help her secretary steady herself, "Are you okay?" Turning to Snape, she shouted, "How dare you!"

"Should I call security?" Constance asked, rubbing her nose, which collided against the floor.

"No. That won't be necessary…" with a stern look at Snape, Hermione added, "… for now. I shall deal with Professor Snape then see that he leaves in due time."

Constance nodded and left the room. Hermione now turned to Snape, "Sit," she commanded and took her spot behind her desk. "What the hell do you want?"

"You know the answer to that," Snape replied in an annoyed tone.

"Did you see the _Prophet_ this morning?" Hermione questioned as several paper airplanes swooped in from a flap. She caught the airplanes in one hand then threw the paper in front of Snape and continued, "You are ruining everything! I have no idea what to tell my children if they find out!"

Snape did not look at the Prophet. He had already seen the picture of him and Hermione in the "Society Scandals with Skeeter" section with the headline "_LOVERS SPAT: SEVERUS SNAPE AND HERMIONE GRANGER_."

Snape responded simply, "Tell them the truth," then added curiously, "What have you been telling them about me the past few years?"

"That you're in Australia and that there's nothing more to discuss about their father."

"I see."

After a moment when Hermione did not speak, only to glare at him, Snape asked, "I've always wondered… what about when people recognized them as my children? My resemblance with them is uncanny, after all. Surely that has happened?"

Hermione looked at Snape as if pondering something, then said, "Every damn soul in the wizarding world knows that Scar and Dez are your children! But they also know that you've never acknowledged them. People pity me! They know better than to remind Scar and Dez of a father who abandoned them!"

Snape swallowed and heard Hermione continue, "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave. Unlike you, I do not have summer vacations and am rather preoccupied with work at the moment."

"I'm not leaving until we set a time in which I may see my children."

Hermione slammed her hands on her desk, "So I'm just supposed to believe that all of sudden you're interested in being a father after neglecting your children— not to mention me as well! —for five years?"

Hermione took a gulf of air and continued bellowing, "Am I to just believe that you're reformed? How do I know you're not just going to abandon your kids again?"

"How can you suggest such a thing— abandonment of my children —I would never…"

"Speak for yourself! You abandoned me! You've certainly abandoned your children until now!"

Snape did not speak for a moment. When he wanted to, however, Hermione beat him to it.

"You hurt me!"

He paused— her hurt pained him as well —then said, "I had to make you leave. I shouldn't have become involved with you at all." Seeing her aggrieved expression, he quickly added, "No! I meant I shouldn't have become involved with you during the war. I realized my mistake when you told me you were pregnant. Don't you see how dangerous it could have been for our children? And for you if the Dark Lork found out?"

"You think I didn't know that? And why couldn't you just tell me all of this? Why did you have to toss me aside, tell me you didn't love me!"

Severus snapped back, "You wouldn't have left willingly if I told you the truth. You're too stubborn!" Seeing Hermione about to protest, he stated firmly, "You know I'm right on that one."

After another moment of pause, Hermione sneered, "Well, aren't you the noble one…"

A pained silence ensued.

At last, Snape said quietly, "I apologize if my attempt to protect you and my children were… overtly and unnecessarily… _cruel_…"

Hermione stared at him and grunted, "I need to think this over. It's a lot to take in. You can't expect me to just… forgive you."

"No, of course not," Snape replied, though he looked disappointed.

"But your explanation still does not shed light as to why you didn't tell me all of this that night at the Shrieking Sh—"

Suddenly, Ron Weasley banged Hermione's office door open, followed by Harry Potter, who was making a lackluster effort to restrain his best friend.

"Ron!"

"I heard that the greasy git's here!"

"Weasley," Snape muttered with equal disdain.

"Ron, might I remind you that you are an Auror and that I am your boss! Knocking my door down is highly inappropriate!"

Ron ignored her and yelled, "Did you see the _Prophet_? Scar and Dez are going to find out about the old git! Don't they read the _Prophet_ every day?"

"If you must know," Hermione hissed, "I took the Prophet from them! And if they—"

Suddenly, Constance burst into Hermione's office and wheezed, "Scarlet! Scarlet! She's gone! The school just called!"

"What are you talking about? Calm down!" But even as Hermione uttered the last two words, she could not help but feel her heart rate skyrocket.

"The school used the Muggle teliphoney that you installed, Miss Granger. They said that Scarlet disappeared from the school!"

_Severus Snape was sitting at his desk in the Headmaster's Office— scowling. A certain chit has been plaguing his mind ever since… well, a _very long time.

_What was it with her? When she was near, he could not think straight. And what he had done the last time they met… was completely inappropriate! He couldn't believe he lost control like _that_! He was in no form ever roused when he witnessed the atrocities committed by the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters, but that witch… That damn witch! She made him weak. Compromised him emotionally! Made him feel and reveal sensations he had forgotten he was capable of experiencing!_

_Perhaps he had underestimated the effect of an attractive young woman on men— even a man as callous as he is. He admitted that her sodding feminine guiles had him wanting to just rip her robes off and shag her against the tree trunk. Maybe he'd even be able to make her scream his name as she… Merlin, what has gotten into him! He should shag a Knockturn Alley whore soon. Yes, that should take care of his constant imagining of the surely nonexistent sexual tension between himself and the wench. Even—_

_Phineas Nigellus coughed, "Headmaster, the Granger girl has asked for your presence."_

_Damn that little chit. Stupid—_

"_What do are you twinkling at, Dumbledore?"_

"_Oh nothing, nothing, Severus," Albus Dumbledore laughed easily, "just pleased to see you making progress with Miss Granger."_

_Snape stood up brusquely and began striding out of his office, barking, "You don't know what you're talking about! She's an insufferable—"_

"_Alright, alright, Severus," Dumbledore beamed._

_Snape glared then stomped out the castle to an Apparition point. He paused before Apparating. Perhaps… he should _relieve himself_ to prevent additional desires for lewd associations with Miss Granger. Casting a Disillusionment Charm, Snape ducked into a band of trees on the path to Hogsmeade._

_He pulled out his cock from inside his heavily layered robes, and spat on his hand for lubrication. He breathed heavily then clutched his cock with his wet hand, imagining that he was pushing into a tight, wet pussy. Snape let out a low grunt and the image inside his mind dissolved involuntarily, forming a new one._ He saw a pouty pair of lips surrounding his cock. His veins popped as he saw his dick disappear down her throat then reappearing slowly. He moaned at her lips rubbing the skin on his cock back and forth. Before letting his member fall out of her mouth sexily, she swirled his red mushroom tip with her tongue and gently sucked on it._ Snape groaned and rubbed his cock against his hands more furiously. _Hermione Granger was massaging his cock with her tongue and sucking his balls. He couldn't resist grabbing a handful of her bushy hair and guided her head against his cock. My, she sucked …_ Snape tried pushing the image of _her_ with a mouthful of his cock out of his head, but he could not. At last, he surrendered to his imaginations and allowed himself to be taken to the point of no return, all the while seeing her mouth stuffed with his dick. He groaned loudly, "Urgh, fuck!" before shooting a stream of his cum onto his robes._

_Damn that wench._

* * *

><p><em>Hermione sat on the forest floor, picking leaves. Who was she kidding? War times weren't the reason for her infatuation with the professor! It was all that bloody Lavender's fault! She remembered the occasion too clearly.<em>

"_Hermione," Lavender had giggled, "maybe you should try to seduce Professor Snape! Flash your knickers at him while bending over your cauldron, and he can have his way with you in the dungeons!"_

_Hermione had scoffed at her roommate, but caught herself studying her professor intently during Double Potions one afternoon. Damn that Lavender. If that dimwitted bimbo hadn't mentioned the Potions Master's allure, she _definitely _wouldn't have, all of a sudden, gained an unhealthy obsession of watching— no, visually _stalking —_him. She found herself admiring his delicate hands as he squeezed black beetle juice and stirred the contents inside the cauldron. She found herself imagining what lies beneath the swishing black robes. And most ashamedly, she found her very own panties wetting at the sight of her professor scowling at her. Oh, what shame— !_

Crack.

_Hermione quickly shook herself from her reverie at the sight of Headmaster Severus Snape himself._

_Snape straightened his robes and drawled, "Miss Granger."_

"_Professor Snape." Hermione stood up, brushing leaves off herself._

_They studied each other for a pregnant moment._

"_I—" They had both spoken at the same time then swallowed._

_Another moment of silence followed with the black eyes boring into the brown._

_Bugger. She called him to… She didn't know exactly why she called him other than that she just wanted to see him. But now… what excuse was she going to make?_

"_Miss Granger," Snape finally said, "I believe an apology from me is in order."_

"_What—"_

"_My behavior during our last encounter was extremely inappropriate. I admit that I—"_

_Hermione stepped forward and closed the gap between them. She tilted her head upward so that they could feel each other's warm, heavy breaths— until they both stopped breathing that is. Reaching an arm around his neck, she pulled his face toward hers and kissed him._

_It began as a soft, tender kiss. Her other arm soon reached around his neck as well, pulling him closer to her. He responded passionately, and the kiss soon became more frenzied. An arm roamed her back while the other grasped her buttocks, pressing her into him. Hermione couldn't believe her luck! Oh! And he was—_

_Snape pushed Hermione away from him as if she stung him. She stumbled and nearly toppled to the floor._

"_What do you think you're doing, girl!" He snarled._

_Having regained her balance, Hermione touched her lips where he had kissed her and responded coolly, "I'd thought it was pretty obvious."_

"_This is all _beyond_ inappropriate, Miss Granger! I suggest that we forget about these two instances, and cease further encounters. I admit this is my fault as I… initiated… the inappropriate behavior. Nevertheless—" _

"_Why did you kiss me, Professor?"_

_Snape didn't blink, but replied with an air of indifference, "That is neither here nor there."_

"_You know, it was only logical for me to assume that you'd enjoy another round of the inappropriateness you initiated, Sir."_

"_Well, you were wrong," he growled, "my previous actions are to be attributed to my much too desperate desire to shut your mouth."_

_If it weren't for the fact that Snape was snogging her senselessly moment ago, Hermione would have believed the sneer._

"_Was I?" Hermione persisted, "I seem to remember that you responded rather enthusiastically." (Snape scowled.) "Why was that, Professor?"_

_He did not speak. Damn the witch. She was relentless! They'll be continuing this roundabout exchange for the rest of eternity at this rate!_

"_At a loss for insults, Sir?" Hermione smirked, "I thought that was your specialty."_

"_Miss Granger," Snape muttered through gritted teeth, "you do not know what you are getting yourself into! I suggest that you cease your useless flirtatious advances."_

"_Oh, Sir! I wouldn't call them useless if you kissed me back." Hermione paused and sent Snape the most seductive leer she could muster, "And I am most willing to continue and sustain further advances..."_

_She reached her hand to his face and traced his jawline with the back of her fingers. Was this her Gryffindor courage at work? She didn't know, but was grateful for the surge of recklessness and dare that tingled through her veins._

"Miss Granger!_" Snape growled, "Stop your actions at once! You insolent— !"_

_She kissed him again. This time no other part of their bodies touched. Nonetheless, an electrifying sensation trickled from their lips to their curling toes._

_She pulled away from him, panting, needing a breath of air. "I don't care that you're my professor. No one has to know, Sir," Hermione breathed._

_He stared at her._

_Against his logical, protesting mind, Severus Snape— for once —took heed to his heart and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Again._

* * *

><p><em>All thoughts of Horcurxes and defeating Voldemort were lost in the back of their minds. Hermione Granger had her back against a tree trunk while her legs wrapped around the waist of Severus Snape, who was pounding her into oblivion.<em>

"_Oh, Merlin!" She gasped as Snape pushed his member into her. She had her head tilted back in ecstasy and clutched his shoulders tight as a wave of spasms squeezed his cock, causing her to moan loudly in completion._

"_Damn, Witch!" Snape panted as well, leaning over Hermione, who was still whimpering in pleasure. The clench of her walls proved too much, and he bit into her shoulders as he gave one final thrust and emptied himself inside of her, groaning agonizingly._

_They held each other— or rather, he supported her —as they both gasped for air. At last, he let her down gently, and they both began dressing at rapidly as they usually did in silence._

"_Miss Granger," Snape grunted. Knowing what was coming, Hermione sighed, to which Snape ignored as he continued, "I would understand if you choose to terminate further interaction with me. After all, I can only bring you harm, being the Death Eater that I am. Moreover—"_

"_You mention this every time after we shag! Why don't you see that I understand the position I am in, and I don't care! I'm no such a coward!" Hermione snapped._

_He couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were blushing rather erotically red from the cold._

"_Neither am I," he replied, "but I feel the need to remind you that you have a choice to leave if you ever feel inclined to."_

_Hermione let out a sigh to emphasize her annoyance with him. Already dressed herself, she then watched his fingers dance along the buttons of his robes. Every once in a while, he'd raise his eyebrows in a questioning leer, to which she always smirked back._

"_Hermione!"_

_The two of them glanced around in alarm, searching for the source of the yell._

"_Hermioneeeee! Where are you?"_

"_Have you noticed that she seems to be going into the forest alone quite often lately? What the hell is she doing in there?"_

_Snape and Hermione glanced at each other knowingly once the voices of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were identified._

"_Damn those dunderheads," Snape growled, "If only they—" He grimaced and clutched his left arm._

_Hermione darted forward to kiss him on the cheek in habit. But this time he Disapparated so hastily that she only caught a whiff of wind. Grimacing, Hermione began making way back to her two best friends._

**A/N:**

**Don't just read, REVIEW, please! Especially if you have already taken the time to add this story to your Alerts or Favorites… Thank you.**

**Thank you to every person who has reviewed.**

**I apologize for the delay. I had another story inspiration and began writing that one, which is a lot easier than this one since the flashbacks in this one make everything much more difficult… and school is starting so I'm getting busier and busier!**


End file.
